From the waves
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: At the age of five, Naruto had been thrown out of the village and forgotten. He then met someone who took him in and Naruto was now his along with another. Some OCness. ON HIATUS - may be continued on a later date
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I hope everyone likes the first chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to write these? Everyone knows that we don't own Naruto. (This will only be said in the first chapter)**

* * *

Today was the day that people both celebrated and mourned; it was the day that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune had been defeated, but at a hefty price; the village lost the lives of many of their friends and family, and the Yondaime Hokage himself had sacrificed himself, dying in the defeat of the Kyuubi. Every year, the people of Konoha would celebrate, with carnivals, street acts, shows and the sort. It was a day where people could enjoy themselves and take pleasure in a day where there was no work to be done. Everyone had a good time, laughing with their friends and out and about in the town, that is, everyone but one. That one person was a boy of five years who had spiky blond hair and the most enchanting azure eyes. But the most distinctive thing about him was the strange birth marks which he had on his cheeks; three whisker-like marks on each. This boys name was Uzumaki Naruto, and this day was his birthday, but rather then it being a joyful day, it was a day that he feared and dreaded. For unknown reasons to the boy, whenever he was seen, even more on this day, he was being chased, beaten and abused. All of the villagers would give him glares of hate and many would go as far as harming him until he was near death, even more so on his birthday, the day that every child should look forward to. To make things worse, Naruto had no-one to care for him, no-one to look up to and no-one to protect him and make him feel better; he was completely and utterly alone, not a soul in the world who cared for the blond, except for the Hokage. The third Hokage had a soft spot for him, yet it was out of his reach to help the boy anymore then giving the boy an apartment and a small amount of money for necessities, as Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage that he was previously at. The council had forbidden him to have anything to do with the boy, but the third had managed to aid the kid a little, yet not enough to prevent all of the hate showed towards the boy; both mentally and physically. There was nothing that he could do to stop this act.

However, things were soon going to change drastically for the boy on this day.

Naruto had decided to stay hidden in a dark corner of his apartment, in fear of a repeat of the previous year. He sobbed silently to himself and was shaking out of sheer fear. He had his legs clutched close and tight to his body in a defensive manner and his head was leaning down on his knees, his eyes shut as tight as humanly possible, in fear of opening them to find a gang of villagers standing in front of him. But no sound could be heard, apart from the faraway carnival cheers, yet he still hid himself in the shadows, eventually falling asleep.

Hours later, sometime after midnight, a group of the villagers had become extremely drunk and were on their way home, which consisted of passing the house of a certain blond. There were about six in the group and they were all laughing and joking, when one of them said, rather drunkenly,

"Hey _hick_… isn't that where that _hick_ demon brat lives?" The shorter man said, The others look at him oddly before evil grins appear on their faces.

"Yeah, it is… You thinking what I'm thinking?" Everyone else nodded before they walked (sloppily if I might add) towards the door which lead to their unsuspecting victim's home. They crept slowly up the stairs and heard a light snore coming from the one of the two rooms there. The door was slightly ajar and they slowly walked in there, ready for anything. They all looked around and noticed that there was no-one lying in the bed, but yet, there was someone in there, snoring. One of them then noticed an image of something in the corner of the room. He smiled and pointed in the objects position. The rest followed their companions gaze and saw what he saw.

One of them then grabbed an old bag which was in the corner of the room and one of the others, who had brought along some rope, went over to the boy and tied his hands together, then his legs, then his hands to his legs and then finally gagging the boy before then thrusting him into the bag. They then used another piece of rope and bound it tightly around the opening of the bag.

Soon after that was gone, they left the apartment as happy as they were when they left the carnival. Three of the six men had nearly fallen asleep so they decided to head home, whilst the other three carried on with their 'mission'. Not long after, they were at the gates which separated the outside of Konoha to the inside. They had been stopped by the guards from leaving but once they explained on what they had planned to do, the guards let them through and acted as if nothing had happened, with extra large smiles plastered on their arrogant faces.

They had traveled for a couple of miles before they stopped at a canyon and threw the bag over and quickly running back to where they came, not noticing that the bag had landed on a high up ledge, knocking the captive out.

The next night, a man with short dark brown hair, who wore something similar to what the ANBU wore, but slightly different, and his hitai-ite was that of the wave country, four wavy lines, was running by at a speed which would put any shinobi to shame. He heard some rustling and became curious as to what it was, as he didn't sense any danger nearby, he stopped and followed the sound to find that there was a bag moving on a ledge sticking out of the canyon. Now extremely nosy, he jumped down, retrieved the bag, brought it back up onto the ground, opened it and poured out the content, with a blond boy tumbling out, restrained due to the many tied knots which had been used on him.

He picked up the boy and undid all of the ropes with one easy swipe with a kunai which he had pulled out. The boy then stood up and when the savior looked into his eyes, he was shocked; he could see a mixture of emotions; anger, hatred, sadness, loneliness, but none of it was directed at him. However, the most startling thing was that, behind the emotions, he could see that there was something inhuman, something powerful. He liked the kid.

"What's your name kid?" The man said in a rough monotonous voice.

The kid just stood his ground for a while, studying the eyes of the man in front of him, searching through the gates leading to the soul. After some silence, he spoke up. "Uzumaki Naruto… What about you?"

The man smirked before replying, "Momochi Zabuza." This was followed by more deadly silence until Zabuza turned around and was about to start his way towards the wave country, but turned around right before he was about to head off. "You coming, kid?" Naruto nodded and the two started their way to their destination, but Naruto soon started to lag down, as he was exhausted from everything that had just happened. Zabuza noticed and stopped to pick up the kid and flung him over his shoulder, before jumping into the trees to resume the speed which he had been at before he had found Naruto.

(A/N: This would have been a great place to stop, but I felt it was a bit short, so I'll carry on)

One year later and Zabuza had been training Naruto whenever he wasn't out on 'missions' (he's a missing-nin, so he's just hired to do stuff). Half a year earlier, Kyuubi had spoken to Naruto for the first time, and from that day, he had trained him in his mind when Naruto was sleeping. Zabuza had been told by Naruto of the Kyuubi and that just made him like the boy even more, as he had realised the power which the kid would have and that it would be controlled by him. Indeed, Naruto's progression in both skill and strength had increased at a speed which was unheard of.

One day, when the two were out, observing one of the villagers for future data, they had come across a girl who was Naruto's age (six) and found that she was alone. The girl had scruffy brown hair which reached her shoulders and when she noticed that there were people near, she looked up, revealing her beautiful brown eyes.

"A brat like you will die not wanted by anyone."

"Mister, you have the same eyes as me." That hit a soft spot as Zabuza's eyes softened slightly from the usually ice cold ones he usually shows.

"Kid, do you desire to be wanted by someone?" The girl nodded. "Can you give your all for me?" She nodded again with a smile on her face and her eyes forming two upside down 'U' shapes. "From this day forward, your ability is mine, and so is Naruto's, here." Zabuza finished as he motioned his hand over to Naruto. The girl then slowly got up and walked over to Zabuza and stood there smiling at him. She was finally wanted.

Zabuza put a hand on each of his 'tools' shoulders, pulling them slightly closer to each of his sides as it was cold and snowing, the three then walked off together.

Year after year, they would train and get hired for 'missions' which they had always completed. They had made a name of themselves and were now feared throughout the great shinobi countries. Zabuza was 'the devil of the mist', whilst Naruto and Haku were know as 'the devils demons'. Just the mention of their names brought fear in the hearts of many.

When Haku and Naruto were both nine, Zabuza had decided for them to leave the wave country, as it was holding them back.

"But one day, I shall return and take control of this country. But what I need is not encouragement or anything useless like that. What I really need is…"

"We know. Please don't worry, we are Zabuza-san's weapons. Please keep us by your side as tools that do your wish. We'll be there whenever you want us to be. We're loyal to Zabuza-san and Zabuza-san only." Said Haku cheerily. Zabuza had become somewhat a father-like-figure to them, even though he was harsh with their training and upbringing, they knew that he liked them. He had taken them in when no-one else wanted them, even when he knew their deepest secrets, he treated them the same as he would have if they weren't what they were. They would do nothing to go against Zabuza, no-one could make them.

* * *

**Okay... I have nothing to say... Hey, that rhymed... hehehe...**


	2. The Mission

**Okay, there is a little time skip because the first chapter was just introducing everything in the story, hence the title 'Introduction'.**

**On with the show... err... fic?**

* * *

Three years later, the Hokage had summoned team seven, which consisted of a jounin sensei; Hatake Kakashi, and three genins; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Tatsumaki Kasa.

Sakura wore a red zip dress which reached her knees and had two slits on either side of the bottom of the dress. Underneath, she wore a pair of short black leggings, along with a pair of blue shinobi sandals and her hitai-ite, which she used as a head band to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her hair was bubblegum pink and reached half-way down her back and her eyes were the shade of green.

Sasuke wore a blue turtle-neck t-shirt which had the Uchiha clan crest on the back, a pair of white knee-length shorts, blue shinobi sandals and his hitai-ite was on his forehead. He had white guards reaching from his wrists to his elbows on both arms and also on his shins. His hair was dark blue, almost black and his eyes were that of onyx.

Kasa wore a dark red t-shirt accompanied by a black waistcoat and he wore a pair of three-quarter-lengths which were the colour of khaki. His shinobi sandals were not blue, but black and so was the cloth on his hitai-ite which was strapped around his right arm. His hair was platinum blond with a single blue streak in the middle going from back to front. His hair was only about an inch long and his eyes were blue, matching the streak in his hair.

Kakashi wore the standard jounin wardrobe, consisting of; an indigo pair of cargo pants with a matching jacket along with the green vest which had numerous pockets on for scrolls, weapons and the sort. He wore a face mask which had a matching colour to his pants and jacket, and it covered the bottom half of his face, ending at his nose. His hitai-ite was on his forehead but slanted down over his left eye, and his hair was silver and stood up high, defying gravity and his eye (only one is visible) was black.

"Team seven, I have another D-ranked mission for you…" The third began but was quickly interrupted.

"Another D-rank?! Can't we do something a bit more challenging, I mean, D-ranks aren't even proper missions, they're just extra chores. Come on, we're ninjas." Kasa complained in his usual irritated voice.

Iruka's head turned bright red out of anger until he exploded, "You Idiot! You're just rookies! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!"

"But, but…"

"Kasa, it seems I have to explain to you what these missions are all about. Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests; from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on their difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. From me down to jounins, chuunins and genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top of the ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became genin. D-rank missions are perfectly suited for you." The third finished. He then looked up to see that the team was not concentrating on the lecture which he was giving them. "Listen!"

Everyone looked up instantly and Kakashi just put a hand behind his head, showing that he was embarrassed by his team's actions. "I… I apologise…" Kakashi stuttered.

"Geez! All you ever do is give lectures like that. But you know what?! We're ready for anything so just throw whatever you got at us, we can take it!" Kasa said as he gave the third a peace sign whilst standing on his legs which were the same distance apart as his shoulders. His two teammates both nodded their heads at their teammates' declaration.

"Okay, I understand. If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-ranked mission. It's the protection of a certain individual."

"Really?! Who, who?! A noble lord? Or, or a princess?"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him… Will you come in here?" Everyone turned around to face the door as it opened. There, on the other side, stood a tall man, somewhere in his late fifties, with a large bottle of sake in his hand, half empty.

"What's this, they're a bunch of brats, especially the one with the funny-looking hair. I mean come on, that blue streak can't be natural. Are you really a ninja, hey?"

Kasa's face began to turn a deep shade of red. "I'll kill you!" He was about to jump at their client.

But he was stopped by his sensei. "What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!"

Their client then introduced himself, "I am the amazing bridge construction expert; Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with excellent protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

"Grr… fine!" Kasa exclaimed in his 'I'm-not-happy-with-this-but-I-guess-I-have-no-choice' voice. The third just smirked at the comment before he dismissed them all.

An hour later, the team had packed their necessities and had now begun their mission to the wave country. They all walked quietly together, Sakura in the front, Sasuke on Tazuna's left and Kasa on his right whilst Kakashi was at the back reading his beloved book. Everything was going fine, the sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Birds were singing from the trees and everything seemed normal to everyone, everyone, except Kakashi, who had noticed a puddle on the path. It hadn't rained in days and each day had been a hot one, so there was no reason for there being a puddle, let alone one of that size. So he was now on guard, though he didn't show, he didn't want to worry his team. So he carried on reading his book, keeping his senses on high alert for anything.

Not soon afterwards, two shinobis had jumped out of the puddle and attacked team seven. They were wearing the same wardrobe, consisting of; a large, thick, black cloak, black pants, black gas-mask-like masks and they both had a large, sharp metal claw on a hand which had been dipped into poison. The two of them ran at full speed towards Kakashi, claws drawn and a long spiky chain held between them. They quickly made it two and had him, knotted, with the chain, pulling it until Kakashi had been ripped into multiple pieces. Sakura screamed a note so high that only dogs could here it. Kasa was stuck to the ground out of sheer shock at what had just happened to their sensei. Sasuke, however, was quick to realise that he had to do something in order to complete their mission. He quickly drew a kunai and a shurikan and threw the shurikan as soon as there was an opening, catching it in the chain, nailing it to a nearby tree. He then threw the kunai which lodged the shurikan stuck. The smaller of the two foreign shinobi was enraged and let go of his side of the chain, the other soon followed the action. One went running towards Kasa to attack, whilst the other ran towards Tazuna, who was open, nothing in between the two. Sakura saw this and hesitated before deciding on what to do; she jumped over to Tazuna, so that she would take the blow, cramming her eyes shut, waiting for the pain which was to come. But she felt none, so she opened one eye, to see that the shinobi had stopped just a mere few inches from her, his eyes bulging out slightly. She then noticed the last person she would expect, holding his arm around the shinobi, it was their sensei, Kakashi. She then noticed that he also had the other shinobi in a headlock with his other arm, limiting the amount of oxygen which they were getting, making them loose consciousness. She had a huge smile plastered on her face but what she saw next turned her smile upside down. Kasa was kneeling on the ground, clutching his right hand close to his chest.

"Kasa! What happened to you?" Sakura screamed, but in a more normal pitch unlike her earlier scream.

"…" No reply.

"Kasa, those claws were covered in poison, we need to get it out by releasing some of your blood, otherwise it will go through your blood circularity system and it will start to take affect." Kakashi stated, with some concern in his voice. After tying up his two unconscious captives, he walked over to Kasa to examine the wound. He took Kasa's hand in his and said, "This is going to hurt, so brace yourself." Kasa nodded and squinted his eyes tightly together waiting for the oncoming pain. Kakashi drew a kunai and stabbed the hand, releasing a large, yet safe amount of blood. There came a groan from Kasa's mouth, teeth clenched. Kakashi then bandaged the wound and said, "It's your choice if we carry on with this mission, even though it is at least a B-rank know, which reminds me, Tazuna, you have some explaining to do." Tazuna grimaced at that. "So Kasa…?"

"I say we carry on. I'm not going back now!" Kasa declared, giving his infamous peace sign. Sakura sweatdropped but was still worried for her teammate.

"Are you sure Kasa?"

"Am I ever not sure, Sakura?"

"Hn… I guess not." Sakura said, mimicking Sasuke's usual single word reply, but with a few extra words. So the five of them carried on walking in the same order in which they were in before the attack had happened. They had another three days of traveling before they would reach their destination.

_**Back with Zabuza…**_

Zabuza was sitting on a couch which was curved, allowing about eight people his size to sit on it. He was polishing his sword when in came his two 'weapons'. The two of them walked over to him, side by side, and stood still when they were only just out of reach of his sword.

"Well…?"

"It seems that the demon brothers were no match for the team guarding Tazuna…" Naruto began, only to be finished by Haku.

"…Also that their jounin is none other then Hatake Kakashi, otherwise known as Sharingan Kakashi."

"I see, but I guess that Gatou will be sending one of his other hired teams to go get them before he lets us go and have some fun."

"He already has sent another team, and they should be meeting them soon." Naruto replied.

Zabuza let out a little chuckle, "Figures… We'll have about a week before we'll get our chance… so, why don't you two go and do what you want until then…"

"Thanks, otou-san." The two said in unison before leaving out through the door which they came.

* * *

**Okay... that's it for this chapter...**


	3. The First Meeting

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Both Haku and Naruto had decided to go to their favourite spot, the top of a nearby hill which had large trees and bushes, making it easy for anyone to find a decent hiding spot if and when needed. It also had one of the most stunning views in the whole of the wave country. Contrary to what people might think, the two of them kept their personal lives separate from their shinobi lives. In battle they could be heartless and relentless, but when not in battle and with those they cared about, which was very, very few, they were indeed, very sweet people. Enjoying both the beauty of nature and having a laugh with each other. At first, the two were just friends, then they became best friends, their friendship leading to a brotherly-sisterly bond. But lately, they had become closer, much closer. Whenever they could, they would spend time alone together, with Zabuza knowing of course, as they wouldn't keep anything from him, and he approved. He knew that they wouldn't want to do anything to defy him, and secretly, he did want them to be happy, but he would never tell them that.

The 'devil's demons' would often muck around, even sometimes pulling pranks and they always got away with them as there was no-one who could catch them, with the exception of Zabuza, though he enjoyed the reactions of others who were affected by the pranks. Again, he would never let the two know, but he would praise them sometimes for it.

Currently, Haku and Naruto were sitting at the top of the hill, gazing out into the distance, enjoying each others company and the pleasant silence. The two of them were wearing their off-the-job clothes. Haku was wearing a wrap around dress which ended at her knees and it had sleeves which reached her elbows. It was a light shade of pink with a slightly darker shade of pink petals on it. She wore a simple pair of wooden sandals and her hair was down, reaching near the bottom of her back. Naruto was wearing a plain black fitted t-shirt and a pair of slightly baggy jeans. He wore a pair of black and white trainers on his feet and he wore a short chain around his neck which had a sharks tooth dangling from it. His hair was the same as it would always be; slightly long and spiky, with the right half being slightly longer and therefore it flopped slightly down, covering most of his right eye, but not quite interfering with his eyesight.

Haku looked slyly over at Naruto and when he didn't look back, she quickly did some handseals with her right hand so that he wouldn't be able to see them, she then mentally said 'ice element: growing ice' which resulted in Naruto's hair and eyebrows turning into ice as the water molecules froze. Naruto immediately felt the cold and quickly felt his would-be hair and smiled as he realised that he had just been pranked, so he decided to get his own back so he did a couple of handseals with his left and mentally said 'wind element: fury gust' which ended with a strong gust of wind blowing Haku's hair behind her and when the wind was gone, her was stuck in the upright-gravity-defying style. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing due to both of their appearances. This went on for a couple of minutes until they stopped as they both needed to breath. They then sat there staring at each other, deep into the others eyes, until it began getting awkward, but neither of them could look away, until Naruto cleared his throat and looked back out into the distance, Haku followed shortly.

"You know… I've been thinking and I've come up with another prank we could pull off." Naruto began, with a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Well, first we…" Naruto began to explain with his smile spreading across his face, forming his infamous cheeky-fox grin. Haku's eyes closed, turning into upside down 'U' shapes, meaning that she likes the idea. So the two set off into the nearby town to carry out the prank.

Half and hour later and the two of them returned to their spot, about to burst out laughing when they heard something from behind. Out of the bushes came Zabuza. When he noticed the state in which the two were in, he inquired as to why they were.

"Come with us and we'll show you otou-san." So Zabuza followed obediently. He was lead to a farm which was situated at the southern point of a town. When there, Naruto pointed towards a farmer and two men in their late teens who looked like they were stuck in a position, but he didn't quite know why.

"We put a genjutsu on a big pile manure which they had there. When the farmer guy came out of the barn, he noticed that it wasn't there, so he walked over to the spot only to find that he had become stuck in something which couldn't be seen. Then the other two guys noticed and they went over to him and ended up getting stuck as well. They'll never be able to get that stench out of their clothes…" Both of the two teens then put their hands up to their mouths as they tried to compress their laughter.

Zabuza, on the other hand, wanted to see more, so he released the genjutsu, making the manure seeable again. The three captives then saw in horror what they were stuck in, their faces looked like they had seen a ghost. He grinned a small smile, barely visible before picking the two teens up in his arms as he could see that they wouldn't be able to keep their laughter in for much longer.

When they were a safe distance from the farm, Zabuza stopped and placed the kids down on the ground. They had been laughing for the whole run and now they were just wiping away the last of their tears from their eyes. They then looked up at Zabuza, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"… Hn… Nice work…" He then ruffled both their hairs. Upon noticing Naruto's hair being wet he held his now-wet hand up questionably. Haku began to snicker to herself, so Naruto spoke.

"Haku froze my hair and eyebrows when I wasn't looking, so when it melted, well… you get the idea." Zabuza just shook his head sideways at their antics. It was so typical of them to come up with this.

_**Back with team seven…**_

They had been traveling for three days now and they had finally reached the house of Tazuna. But not without getting themselves stuck in more trouble as three more shinobi had popped out and attacked them But the three were eventually defeated, but not without consequence as Kasa was injured and at the moment, out cold. He had been carried on Kakashi's back until they had reached the house, where he had been laid down in a bed to rest properly. Tsunami had come up to check up on him and found out that he had had a rather high temperature, so she had stayed up there to tend to him, only having breaks where Sakura would come up and help.

Kasa wasn't fairing too well, so the team decided to hire a local doctor, who came as soon as he could and helped to tend to the boy. The doctor had told the team that Kasa was suffering from a lack of healthy marrow in him. He also had slight blood poisoning and that it was best if he kept off his feet for a couple of weeks. The real shocker was that the doctor had warned them that Kasa probably wouldn't be able to stay as a shinobi as he shouldn't to anything too physical or nerve-racking. The rest of the team mourned the loss (he's not dead) of their teammate, but that just made them even more determined to complete the mission. No matter what, this mission would be completed one way or another.

Kakashi then took his two last subordinates downstairs for breakfast. Once done, he had told them that they would be meeting out in the woods to improve their chakra control for further battles which would undoubtedly be in their near future on this mission.

"But sensei, how are we going to improve our chakra control?" Sakura questioned.

"By climbing trees…"

"Climbing trees?! How the heck will that help us?!"

"I'll show you when we get started with your training."

About half an hour later, the two genins were at the allocated area, which was in the middle of the forest, in a part which had many extremely tall trees in. Just then, Kakashi appeared, with his book in his hand. "Yo!"

"So, sensei… are you going to tell us how climbing trees is gonna help us."

Kakashi placed his book carefully back into it's special pocket before looking up (well, down) at his team. "Simple, by climbing the trees without the use of your hands…"

"How on earth could we do that?!"

"I wasn't done talking. Now, as I was saying, by releasing the correct amount of chakra from the soles of your feet, you'll be able to stick to the surface which you want to walk on. If you release to o little, then you have no hope at staying on and if you release too much, then you'll damage the surface and again, you'll have no hope at staying on, therefore falling off. So here, "Kakashi threw a pair of kunai at the two genins, "Use these to mark on the trees where you reach. This will allow you to see how well you are doing, how much you've improved and where your target is."

"Umm, sensei… could you show us how to do it first?"

"Okay, but only once." Kakashi then put his hands together into the seal of the ram and the soles of his feet began to glow blue and so he began to walk towards the tree. When he placed his first foot on the tree, his body instantly became parallel to the ground as he carried on walking up the tree, both of his students had there jaws hanging in awe of their sensei. Kakashi soon came down again and smiled at his students. "Good luck." And with that, he was gone in a poof.

However, lurking in the bushes were two certain people; Haku and Naruto, who had decided to spy on the supposed team guarding their target. They wanted to see how good they were, and they were loving what they were seeing; the genins didn't even know how to climb trees up until now, and now they were just beginning to learn. Though they knew that the teams sensei was one of the top jounins in the whole of the fire country, so they were slightly weary of him, though they had no doubt that they could take him.

"Man, I thought that we might have a bit of a challenge, but look at them, they're pathetic." Naruto whispered in a voice only just loud enough for Haku to hear.

"I know what you mean. I kinda feel sorry for them."

"Yeah…"

"That reminds me, I heard that they were from Konoha, isn't that where you were from?"

"…" Silence.

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay?" Haku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and she felt that he was very tense, thus indicating that he was, indeed, from Konoha, and that he still had a grudge against the village and she couldn't blame him. She knew fully what had happened and it sickened her. She couldn't believe how he had been treated, his story made her both enraged and sad. When she had heard the story for the first time, she had been made even more thankful to Zabuza for taking them both in, even though he knew very well what they were.

Haku stood up and walked up behind Naruto, sitting down behind him, placing her head on his shoulder and her arms round him. She felt his tenseness began to slowly decrease. Her heartbeat, which had been on high, finally began to slow down and she let out a long sigh of breath as she realised that she had been holding her breath.

Naruto then decided to break the eerie silence, "Should we go and introduce ourselves?"

Haku turned Naruto's head so that she could look at him to see if he was being serious or not. When she saw that he was, she nodded so the two stood up, but before they got any further, Naruto put a hand out to stop Haku. "Wait." Naruto put his hands together and mumbled 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu' and there, in a poof of smoke, appeared a clone of Naruto. Naruto then used a Henge to change the appearance of the clone, from that of Naruto to that of a small brown dog. "Perfect." The dog then started to run in the direction of team seven. About a minute after the 'dog' had left, Naruto whispered 'Now follow my lead,' and with that, they headed in the same direction as the dog.

_**Back with team seven…**_

Sakura had managed to reach the top of her tree, so she sat on one of the branches near the middle of the trees, watching Sasuke carrying on with his training; he had only been able to reach the mid point of the tree, but decided to stay on the highest branch he could reach to rest on. Just then, the two shinobi hear some barking so they looked down to find that a small brown dog was running like it was chasing something. They thought it strange but decided that it was nothing. About a minute later, they heard to people come running in the same direction as the dog. When the two came to the clearing, Sasuke and Sakura saw that it was just a boy and a girl, probably about their age. The two stopped in the clearing to catch their breath. They were both panting and had their hands on their knees.

"He's gotta be around him somewhere. I thought I heard him running this direction…" The boy said in between breaths.

Sasuke and Sakura both jumped down from their branches and gave the two panting teens a slight shock.

"Hi there… you're not from around here, are you?" Said the blond.

"No, how could you tell?" Replied Sakura.

"Your head band thing. It hasn't got those wavy lines on like everyone else's'. Yours kinda looks like a leaf with a swirl." The other girl responded.

"Yeah, we're from the fire country. So, what are your names?" Sakura questioned, she was doing the talking as Sasuke was never the one to talk willingly.

"I'm Naruto, and this is Haku. You?"

"I'm Sakura and this is my sweet Sasuke?"

"You two going out?" Haku asked.

Sasuke's face turned from bored to annoyed in a split second. "No way!" Sakura frowned but quickly recovered. "So, why were you guys running?"

"Oh yeah, we were looking for our dog, Enkai. You wouldn't have happened to come across him? He's small and brown with cute little ears which hung down." Haku said.

"Yes, we did actually, he ran that way." Sakura said as she pointed in the direction in which the 'dog' had run.

"Thank you…" Naruto and Haku were now both off to find their 'dog'. Sakura waved them good bye and Sasuke carried on with his training.

_**Back with Naruto and Haku…**_

The two were now about a mile away when they stopped, the 'dog' had long ago poofed away. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well… they were kinda nice…" Haku began.

"Hn… I suppose, but that's because they didn't know who I was, if they did, I'm sure they would have treated me like every other bastard from that damned place!"

"I'm sure they wouldn't… As far as I know, it was only the older folks who… you know… did that to you…"

"Yeah right, I still have my doubts, but you could be right…" Naruto said as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned against a tree. He closed his eyes and began to dose off slightly but was interrupted by Haku.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?" Naruto said as he opened his left eye slightly, gazing at Haku.

"Forget about those two…"

"Sure thing." Naruto then closed his left eye again, but felt something in front of him and when he opened his eyes, he smiled. Haku and shifted herself so that she was sitting in between his legs, leaning on him with her back. Naruto moved his hands from the back of his head hand placed them round the waist of Haku. The two of them then dosed off.

* * *

**Wow, this was way longer then the previous two chapters... I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it...**


	4. What To Do

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a while, the thing is that I forgot what was going to happen, so it was impossible for me to write anything for this fic, also, I've been so busy this week, I had no time to go and write anything for my fics, which made me so sad. But then I got time today, so I though I'd try and make it up to you by writing the longest the chapter I have ever written for this fic, reaching near five thousand words, not including the blabbing I'm doing at the moment, sorry about that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Well, well... it seems that Gatou has finally figured out that he needs us to get his work done. All the others that he sent have all failed miserably in getting that old bridge builder killed. Looks like we're in for some fun" Zabuza said proudly to his two 'tools', who were listening intently to him. The two 'tools' were now dressed in their combat attire. Naruto wore a pair of black cargo pants which were extremely baggy, which had two black belts holding them up; a black fitted t-shirt which showed the features of his chest, showing off his well built form; a pair of black fingerless-gloves which had silver spikes on the knuckles; a black trench-coat which reached his knees and had a large hood which was used to his Naruto's sun-kissed blond hair; and a pair of black shinobi sandals. Also, he wore a black cloth mask on his face (imagine Kakashi's), which covered the whole of his face, with the exception of two holes for his azure eyes. Haku wore; a long dark green kimono which reached her ankles, but it had a slit on either side which went up to the top of her thighs and it was sleeveless, showing off her nicely formed body; she then had a pair of light green under-shorts on; a pair of black shinobi sandals; bandaging covering the whole of her arms and she also had a mask, except this one was like that of a hunter-nin, and it had a dark green arrow coming from the top to the bottom. Her hair was up in a tight bun, supported by a number of senbon needles, along with an emerald green ribbon tied around it. She also had a bang of hair hanging down on either side of her face, framing it. Zabuza wore a dark blue tank top, along with a pair of black cargo pants, a pair of blue shinobi sandals, his hitai-ite on his forehead, with the scratch mark going through the waves country symbol. He had bandaging around his face which stopped just after his nose and he had his legendry sword strapped to his back. The three of them were ready for their 'mission'.

"Zabuza-san, please, no unnecessary killing, only the bridge builder, and maybe his guards if need be, but no more." Naruto pleaded. Truth be told, he only killed when it was necessary, he didn't like to take away the lives of the innocent or take hostages of any sort. He believed in fair fights.

Zabuza gave a small smile before saying, "Naruto, sometimes I think that you're too soft…" Naruto then looked up at his hero, his eyes pleading to Zabuza. This had become routine for the tow everytime they got a job and it always had the same results.

"Fine…" Zabuza said, giving in to the blond, shaking his head in defeat. The three of them then started their way towards the bridge, early that morning.

_**At Tsunami's house…**_

"Ok then, we'll be heading to the bridge now." Kakashi said as Tazuna was on his way out, accompanied by Sakura and Sasuke.

"What about Kasa?" Tsunami questioned.

"He's still in bed, resting. So would you mind checking up on his whilst we're gone?"

"I'd be glad to, though I hope he get's better."

"Yeah, me too… So, we're off." And with that, the four headed towards the bridge.

_**At the bridge…**_

"What the? What's happened here?" Tazuna shouted as he saw the sight in front of him; all of the workers were lying motionless on the ground and there was an eerie silence present, which was giving the old man the creeps.

"Looks like Gatou has sent some more men to get his goal." Kakashi offered.

"Very observant, aren't we Hatake Kakashi, or should I say, Sharingan Kakashi." Everyone looked towards where they had heard the voice coming from.

"Momochi Zabuza; The devil of the mist, I'm assuming Gatou sent you." Kakashi retorted.

"I'm so honored that you know my name." Just then, Sasuke was about to leap forward to strike, but a hand stopped him.

"No, Sasuke, this man is too strong. He is a high-classed missing-nin, listed in many of the bingo books. But I'm not sure who the two kids are."

Zabuza had heard what was said, and he smiled. "You know kid, it would do you good to listen to your sensei. Though I'm shocked that he hasn't heard of 'the devil's demons.'"

Kakashi's one visible eye went wide at hearing this. He had indeed heard of them, but he didn't think that they would be so you, he would have thought that they would at least be in their late teens, but these two were no older then his team. He had heard many stories about them, all of them saying that the two were cold-hearted and relentless. "But, they're so young. How could you make them into… into such ruthless weapons. That's… that's cruel, even for you."

Zabuza shook his head from side to side whilst looking down at the ground with his hands on his hips. "There's nothing cruel about it, not compared with what they have been through before I found them. And besides, they still act like kids their age, if not younger, when they're not doing a job. They keep their two lives separate. Also, the boy is soft, he didn't want to kill the workers."

"But they are still dead."

"Ha! Look again, they are just in a death-like state, courtesy of the girl. But the same can't be said for you" Suddenly, Naruto's head jerked to the side, like he had sensed something. Zabuza noticed this and he cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"I'll be back." And Naruto was gone in a instance.

"Where's he off to? I bet he's scared." Sasuke said smugly.

"He's not scared, something's just caught his interest. No matter, Haku and I can handle you."

_Haku… Haku… Where have I heard that name before… It sounds so familiar…_ Sakura thought to herself. _She's the girl we met in the forest!_ Sasuke had also been thinking the same thing and had come to the same conclusion.

_**Meanwhile, with Naruto…**_

Naruto had felt something, not sure what it was but he was sure enough that he didn't like it, so he was out to pursue it. His senses were on high and he was following his instincts as he was nearing a house which was on the outskirts of the town.

_**A couple minutes before in the house…**_

There was an explosion which ended with a large gaping whole in the wall by the kitchen. Two samurai had entered to collect what they had been sent to collect; the daughter of the bridge builder, who was to be used as leverage.

The woman screamed as she dropped the plate she was drying, which shattered when it came into contact with the floor. The two samurai made their way towards her, with menacing grins on their faces as they had their swords held tightly in their hands.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you… much." The shorter of the two said.

"Get away from my mummy!" A little boy shouted. He had brown hair and was about eight years old.

"The boss didn't say anything about the kid, so that means we can have our fun."

"If you touch him, then I'll bite my tongue and bleed to death and leave you without what you came for." The larger of the two samurai walked over to the woman and pinched a certain area on her neck, leaving her unconscious on the floor. Now, they both made their way over to the kid, who was now covering in the corner of the room, his eyes beginning to water, but before the two samurai could get any closer, they were stopped by a blond kid.

"Stay away from them." The kid demanded.

The two samurai just laughed at the demand, but quickly stopped. "What are you going to do if we don't?"

"I'll do whatever I can to protect these two, even if it costs me my life. It is my mission to protect them."

"My, my, don't you sound heroic. So you'll end up like one and die."

_**Back with Naruto…**_

As he neared the house, he saw the huge gaping hole in the wall and upped his pace, stopping when he reached the hole, only to see a young woman lying unconscious on the floor, a little boy crying in the corner, two a samurai, but the thing that got him riled up was that in the middle of it all, was a boy his age, falling down to his knees as a sword from one of the samurai, had been stabbed straight through the boys heart, killing him within seconds.

"KASA!" Shouted the little crying boy. That did it. Gatou's men had come to take hostages, which was one of the lowest things you could do, but here, they were threatening a little kid 'and' they had just killed someone who had obviously been injured. Naruto didn't care who they were, he just cared about their actions, and their actions made his blood boil. He wouldn't stand for this.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?!" Naruto shouted at the two samurai, who turned around so fast that you would have thought that their heads would have snapped off.

"Oh, it's only you. Come to help us with the hostage?"

"No, I came to help them with YOU!" The two samurai looked at each other with shocked and confused expressions plastered on their faces. But before they could do anything, they were being dragged out of the building by the ear, literally.

"So, you're betraying Gatou? No matter, he wasn't going to pay you anyway. In fact, he was going to have us kill you, so we might as well do it now, seeing as you now know."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the two, before letting out a little chuckle. "It seems that the odds aren't looking to well."

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you."

"Why would you do that? That would only make you're chances of survival even lower then they already are for you. Instead, I shall fight you with my hands behind my back, to make it a bit more evenly matched, though not much more."

"Don't get so cocky kid. I bet you're just all talk and…" But before he could finish what he was saying, he had been hit in the stomach by fast kick which came from Naruto, sending him flying a couple meters behind and landing with a loud thud, as he was quite big. "Lucky… kick…"

"Is that so, then I must be extremely lucky." Naruto mocked.

"You'll pay for that!"

"I don't think so." Naruto then disappeared, only to reappear right in front of the smaller samurai, jumping up to send a kick to the face, which hit and left a bloody trail from the now broken nose, "Another lucky kick?" Naruto then turned around as he heard a groan from behind and found that the first samurai was getting up off the ground.

Naruto then ran over to him and pretended to send a kick directed at his 'personal area', but right at the last minute, he stopped and slid through his legs and jumped up from behind, only to kick the samurai hard at the back of his knees, officially breaking them. An ear breaking scream came from the man but was stopped abruptly by Naruto as his leg came heading down towards the mans head fast, hitting him straight in the scalp with Naruto's heel, killing him there and then. Naruto stood up and cocked his head to the side, releasing a cracking sound, before walking over to the last samurai, who was still on the ground, holding both of his hands up by his nose, trying to prevent anymore blood from flowing from his nose.

"Any last words?" There came a squeak from the once 'brave' samurai, making Naruto laugh silently to himself. He then walked over to him and bent down so that his face was only inches away from the other, where he whispered, "This is what you get for picking on helpless and defenseless people. You should have stopped whilst you were ahead." Naruto then drew a pair of kunai, and threw them at the samurai, though the two weren't far from each other, and they dug through the neck on the guy, killing him instantly.

Naruto waited for a few seconds, before returning to the house, walking in through the gaping hole. He saw that the woman was still lying on the ground unconscious, the boy who had been stabbed was lying on the floor motionless, with the younger by crying ever flowing tears, sitting in between the two bodies. So, Naruto waited a minute before he walked over to the young boy, crouching down as he neared, finally stopping when he was in reaching distance. He placed two fingers to the motionless boys neck, trying to find a pulse or any sign of life, but he found none. _The boy didn't deserve to die, especially not like that…_ He then did the same to the woman, but thankfully found a pulse in this one. He then finally turned to the boy.

"Its okay kid. Now you have to protect your mummy whilst I'm gone. I have work to do now, alright?" The crying boy looked up and eventually nodded.

"Wh-who are y-you?"

"A friend." Naruto replied. He didn't quite want to tell the kid the truth, and felt that his reply would be the best. He stood up abruptly and began his way towards the bridge.

_**At the bridge…**_

Zabuza was fighting against Kakashi, Sasuke was against Haku and Sakura was standing guard for Tazuna. They had been fighting for quiet a while now and all of them were getting tired now, especially Sasuke, as he had just gotten his Sharingan and it was taking up a lot of his energy to keep it, which he needed when fighting an opponent like Haku, who had made a dome made of ice mirrors, surrounding the Uchiha. Haku had been using her bloodline, and her skill with senbon needles during her fight with Sasuke, but he had been able to dodge nearly every single needle, with the exception of a handful.

Haku would be able to beat the Uchiha, but truth be told, she didn't want to kill him and she wasn't able to hit any of the points which would make him go into a death like state, which would have been perfect.

However, things weren't going that well for Zabuza, as, after a fight which had basically been even between them, Kakashi had summoned his nin-dogs which now had Zabuza, holding him with their jaws, making it impossible for him to even move an inch. Kakashi then performed a couple hand seals before his right hand began to emit a light, which eventually turned into a bright source, emitting strands of lightning and giving off a the sound of a thousand birds, yes, this was Kakashi's own jutsu; the Chidori. Said Chidori was about to be thrust right through Zabuza's heart, but it was stopped, right before it had a chance to even break through the clothing, however, it was not the Kakashi who had stopped it, but the hand of a boy clad in black.

"Where did you run off to kid?."

"Ramen." The two jounins sweatdropped at the answer. Did he really just go off to go and eat some ramen.

"Really?"

"Uh huh… It was half price…"

"You've got to be joking."

"Actually, I was… I didn't go to get some ramen, I just said that to get you two to stop fighting for a second."

"Why would you do that?"

!Because there us no point in fighting against each other anymore, we're not enemies. Gatou sent two of his men to take hostages and you know how I feel about people taking hostages, especially ones who can't defend themselves. Also, Gatou was never gonna pay us anyway, he was going to have us killed, though he wouldn't have succeeded in doing that."

Kakashi then released his Chidori as well as his nin-dogs. Zabuza then dropped down to one knee, but kept his eye contact with Kakashi.

"I'm assuming that the woman and the kid are somehow related to Tazuna, but I'm not sure how exactly. They're completely fine, so there is no need to worry about them, Kakashi. As for Gatou's two men, let's just say… actually, I don't know what to say, they're just dead." Naruto then ran over to the ice dome and shouted,

"Haku-chan, stop fighting! Come down here." Said girl complied and released the mirrors and went over to Naruto, who then filled her in with what he had just told Zabuza and Kakashi before. He then noticed that the Uchiha was panting hard, whilst sitting on the floor. The raven haired boy then stood up and drew a pair of kunai, ready to charge.

"It's pointless to attack people who aren't threatening you, you know." Naruto said bluntly. "We're not enemies." Sasuke squinted his eyes at the blond, thinking that it was some sort of trick to lure him into some sort or trap, but he finally managed to see that it wasn't a trap, so he placed the two kunai back into their pouch.

"Good." Naruto and Haku then both walked back over to where Zabuza and Kakashi were standing, each of them stopping on either side of their father-like figure. "We are sorry for the trouble." Naruto said, with Zabuza rolling his eyes, _Typical Naruto…_

Kakashi somehow recognised the boy, though he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he had a feeling that he was someone important.

"I think it is time that we go Haku and Naruto." Zabuza said, as the three were leaving.

_Naruto… Naruto… Naruto!_ "Wait! You wouldn't happen to be Uzumaki Naruto by any chance, would you?" Kakashi asked quietly.

The blond turned around. "How do you know my name?"

Kakashi then placed his hand in one of his pockets and brought out a photo, which was crumbled slightly and looked like it had seen its fair share of rain. Kakashi then looked at it for a second before showing it to the blond, who also looked at it, his eyes widening when he saw who the photo was of; it was of him, Naruto.

"Wh-where d'you get that?" Naruto stammered.

"Seven years ago, when you went missing, the Third sent jounins and ANBU out, only ones he could trust though. He sent them to try and find you after he heard what had happened. I was one of the ones who had been sent to find you. We had heard from the villagers that you had been thrown down a canyon, and we found a bag along with a pile of pieces of rope on the ground near one of the canyons. We couldn't find any trails of anything else that would lead us to find you. We all thought that you were dead. This news devastated the Third, he couldn't believe that you were dead. He stopped the search parties, but he told us that if we were ever to come across you or any information; that we should report it to him and even try to bring you back. However, as the years passed, the hope began to die slightly, but we kept our eyes open if anything were to pop up." Naruto didn't know what to say, he was absolutely speechless.

"Come back Naruto…"

"NO, I'LL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT DAMN VILLAGE. They don't want me and I don't want them, beside, I already have a place to be. I've got Haku-chan and Zabuza-san and I'm not leaving them."

"…Naruto, I know how you were treated, and I understand, but…" Kakashi didn't get a chance to finish, as he was interrupted by Naruto.

"If you understand, then why do you want me to return?!" Haku had noticed that the tension had been rising and that Naruto had been tensing up for quite a while now. She hated seeing him like this so, she took his hand into her own and caressed it with her thumb. However, Naruto stayed tense as he carried on trying to make Kakashi understand that he didn't want to go back to Konoha. "There is no reason for me to be there anyway."

"Naruto, give Konoha another chance… There are people there who cared for you, and still do."

"I won't go back, and you can't make me." Naruto didn't care that he was beginning to sound like a little kid, the fact was; that he wouldn't go back and that was that.

Haku heard a whistling sound coming towards them and noticed that Naruto hadn't sensed it, as he was in a state of such rage. She turned her head and saw what it was. A kunai was heading their direction at immense speed, and there wouldn't be enough time for all of them to get out of the way so she did the only thing she could to, block it with her own body. The kunai hit her and was stuck in her arm as she faltered to the ground, holding her now injured arm tightly, trying to release the pain.

Naruto saw this and stopped what he was doing so that he could catch Haku as she fell, landing on the ground hard, with Haku in his arms. He then heard laughing and looked in the direction in which it was coming from. Zabuza cleared the mist so t hat they could see who it was, and there they saw them; Gatou, along with around one hundred of his samurai, and he was laughing. "In a couple of days, she will be dead from the poison in which the kunai had been dipped in. It is very rare and deadly, as it goes through the blood stream, destroying red blood cells and mutating the white blood cells. Very enjoyable to watch in my opinion."

"You! You shouldn't have done that!" Naruto then looked straight at Gatou, his eyes were now blood red with black slits instead of pupils. His hair had become unruly and you could see that his teeth were clenched tight shut, with a pair of sharp fangs in view. "You'll pay for what you did!" Naruto threatened, whilst he gently lay Haku down on the cold floor, standing up afterwards. He started walking slowly towards Gatou, whilst doing a number of hand seals, when he was finished he yelled, "Wind element: tornado slash." Naruto put his two hands behind his back, drawing two one meter long swords, before he started to spin, much like a small tornado, with his swords sticking out on either side, making him look like a fast rotating blade, making it's way towards Gatou's men.

Zabuza saw what Naruto was about to do, so he said, "Unless you want to be covered in blood, I suggest that you all get back." They all complied, though they weren't sure what was going to happen, but they could tell by the sound of Zabuza's voice that it wouldn't be pretty, and bloody.

Naruto's spinning form was heading towards the samurai at great speeds, reaching them within seconds. The samurai who stood the closest smirked as they thought that they would easily take care of the kid, even though he had a fancy move or two, but boy, were they wrong.

Naruto carried on spinning and as soon as he reached the first samurai, who tried to stab Naruto with his sword, Naruto slashed him in half in the blink of an eye. Each and every other samurai came to the same fate as they died by being brutally cut in half, falling to the ground, piling up high. But it wasn't done here, as Naruto was still spinning and you could see the air around and above him begin to form a tornado. Then, said tornado began to grow red, as all of the blood of the dead samurai was being sucked up. It would have been considered beautiful, if it wasn't blood that is. As soon as all of the blood had been taken from the dead bodies, Naruto stopped spinning and stood still in dark way. The tornado carried on spinning around him for a few seconds before it stopped. The blood had reached the clouds and it now began to rain, but it wasn't water which was falling from the sky, but blood.

Gatou was still alive and he had witnessed the whole thing in horror. He had been purposely left out from the slaughter, though he had no idea as to why, though he would find out soon enough.

Team seven (Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi), along with Tazuna just stood there, watching the whole scene in front of them and thankful that Zabuza had told them to move further away, or they would be soaked in blood, like Naruto was at the moment, though you could tell that he didn't care, he had other things to think about.

Naruto then looked over to where Gatou was, glaring at him straight in the eye, sending waves of huge killer intent in his direction, immobilizing Gatou where he was standing. Naruto began walking over to Gatou, placing his swords back to their holsters (which were on his back in a diagonal cross shape) whilst doing one handed hand seals, a different one with each hand.

Kakashi saw this and asked Zabuza what was happening.

"You see, Naruto is rather bad at using genjutsu, so he figured a way around it. He's learnt to do two jutsus at once, making the two seals, one with each hand."

"But how is he able to do that, you would have to have a split personality or something."

"Well, you know that he has a tenant, Naruto has him to thank for his ability." Kakashi then nodded in understanding, but the genins and Tazuna were left very confused, but watched Naruto in awe anyway.

Naruto finished with the hand seals as soon as he reached Gatou, _he's going to pay for what he did, and I know the perfect way for him to die…_ Now, Naruto wasn't the torturing type, as seen by his last jutsu, where everyone died instantly, but he had no problem with torturing Gatou, the man deserved it in his opinion. Naruto put out his hand, two of his gingers pointing directly at Gatou as they began to glow purple. When Naruto reached Gatou, he placed said fingers onto Gatou's forehead, and Gatou began to scream out in agony and in pain, his hands gripping and pulling at his hair and his whole body was shaking. Naruto just stood there motionless, and emotionless.

Gatou fell to the floor and was rolling around and shaking, his breathing was uneven, short and shallow. Naruto just watched the man, slowly dying inside out from the intense torture whish he was going through. This was the second time that Naruto had ever used this technique, and he surely didn't want to use it again, he didn't even want to use it the first, or even the second, but he wanted to make Gatou pay oh so badly, and this was the best way, the only way, to make him pay for everything that he has done, especially after what he did to Haku. After minutes, Gatou finally reached his death, and lay motionless on the cold wet ground of the incomplete bridge. Naruto turned away and ran towards Haku, who was still lying on the ground in the same position which Naruto had left her in.

When he reached her, he placed two fingers to her neck to check to see if there was a pulse, thankfully there was, a smiled, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "We need to get her help!"

"Naruto, the medics at Konoha are some of the best. Bring her to Konoha, and she will be healed, you do not have to stay, but just come and see." Kakashi suggested. Naruto glared at him for a moment before realization hit him, the medics of the wave country weren't that good, but the ones in Konoha had a reputation for being some of the best, and that's what Haku needed, the best. So Naruto nodded, whilst placing Haku on his back in a piggy back position.

"Lead the way." Naruto said, and Kakashi complied as he began sprinting off in one direction, closely followed by Naruto with Haku. They were gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Zabuza with Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and all of the dead bodies.

Zabuza looked around, feeling a bit awkward, when he remembered the workers who were in the death like state, so he decided to walk over to them, and remove the needles from their necks, bringing them back to their normal state, though they would be tired and exhausted, they were still alive which they should be thankful for.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this time, also, I'm sad to say that it'll be a while before I'll be updating anything for a while (unless I get some done within the next few days) as I'll be going away on holiday and stuff, but I'll bring my laptop and I'll try and do some writing whilst away... Hope that you enjoyed this chapter...**


End file.
